Love and Kids between the most unlikely peopel
by Pained Past97
Summary: Kurts pregnant, Pucks not a badass anymore, & Finns a prick. Puck/Kurt/Finn. Rating may go up wit later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

As Finn and I walked through the door, we were met with the sound of our crying husband. We automatically assumed the worst and ran in the direction of the sound. The guest bedroom? Kurt was lying face down on the bed, sobs racking his body. Finn looked at me as if I could explain the behavior of our over dramatic husband. We sat down on either side of Kurt and rubbed soothing circles on his back, he didn't seem _physically _injured, so we were beyond confused.

"Kurt, sweetie, what's wrong?" Finn asked as I laid down and pulled Kurt to my chest. He only started thrashing and struggling to break my hold, all the while crying harder.

"I can't tell you, you'll hate me!" Kurt sobbed, finally giving up and melting against my chest. I looked up at Finn to see tears swimming behind those beautiful brown eyes.

"Baby, we could never hate you, we love you so much. Now, why don't you tell us what made our angle cry, yeah?" I said softly, hoping to bring his tears to a stop.

"I know we never talked about it, but how do you feel about having a baby?" he whimpered into my chest. I met Finn's confused stare, but before either of us could say anything, Kurt turned in my embrace so he was on his back. He then took my left hand and Finns right hand and put them on his stomach, our fingers lacing together over the smaller males abdomen. And then it all clicked together in my head; Kurt was pregnant.

"Kurt Michael Hudson-Puckerman, if you think we would hate you, because your carrying our child, you are sadly mistaken. Baby we, or I, couldn't be more ecstatic. But Finn over here looks like he's about to have a heart attack. Babe, you ok?" I said squeezing Finns hand. He just stared at Kurt's stomach like he was contemplating something. After a minute, Kurt wiggled his way out from under me and walked to the door, stopping with his hand on the knob.

"Well, I don't care what you two have to say, you're my husbands, you're supposed to support me. But if you don't want to support me when I'm carrying our baby, you can fully well be expecting divorce papers." And with that he slammed the door and after and couple of seconds the front door was slammed as well. I turned to Finn to see him stareing at the space Kurt had just been occupying.

"You asshole, what the hell is wrong with you?" I screamed jumping off the bed.

"I can't do it; I vowed to myself that I would never have kids, not after what my own dad put me through." He said with his head in his hands. I knew all about his dad. In junior high we were curious, so we, me and Finn, went out and tried the gay thing. We were together for about five months when his dad found out. Zane Hudson was the most homophobic person to ever walk the face of the earth. So on our five month anniversary, we spent the whole day together. But an hour and a half after I dropped him off at his house, I get a call from him saying its best to break up; that he never loved me, that I needed to rot in hell for ever believing that he could love me. So after that we both deleted all of the virtual photos and burned the rest of them; the love letters, the songs, and we tried to burn our promise rings. But after about a year neither one of us could take it, the ignoring, the side way glances, and the midnight tears. During that year Zane was the worst father ever, he would go get drunk and come home to beat Finn and his mom. Finn just let it happen, believing that he deserved it. After I found out, I tried to talk to Finn, he had become closed in, quite, and it was starting to scare me. He didn't do anything about the beatings until one night it got really bad; Zane had lost his job and gone drinking with the money saved up for bills. When he came home, he didn't just beat Finn; he raped him, and after that Finn swore to never have kids for fear of becoming his father.

"Finn, baby, you know Kurt and I would never let that happen to you. All you have to do now is go to Kurt and tell him why you're upset, he may be more moodier then normal but I'm pretty sure all you both need is each other. Go to him Finn, you know where he is." I said ending with a kiss to his forehead. He was gone in about two seconds flat. I flopped back onto the bed thinking that my husband was carrying my baby and my other husband was a complete prick.

_**Finn's POV**_

I raced out the door, following Noah's advice and jumped in my mustang. I headed to the only place Kurt would go if upset; Mercedes Jones's house. When I pulled in to her drive way, I saw what confirmed my guessing; Kurt's navigator. I ran to the door and all but beat it down until Mercedes opened it.

"Where's Kurt?" I blurted out before she could even open her mouth. She glared but pulled me in by the hair.

"Owe, what the hell?" I started to say something, but whatever it was, it got caught in my throat the second I saw my husband curled up on Mercedes' couch, asleep.

"He told me what happened. I expected this from Puck, but you, Finn." She said after a few minutes of just gazing at Kurt.

"Believe me, I didn't mean to. The last thing I want to do is hurt my husbands, but when I was a kid I swore that I would never have kids, for fear of becoming my father. I didn't mean to hurt Kurt, I just couldn't grasp the idea of being a dad." I said slowly making my way to the couch.

**Well, if you want to see Kurt's reaction, and all the baby stuff, REVIEW! Duhhh. Lol**

**XoXoX Brooke**


	2. forgivness

**Still Finn's POV. Sorry It's been so long, I've been busy. But thank u for the reviews, they are my inspiration. Well enough with me, find out if they forgive Finn! ;)**

"Angel, wake up." I whispered in his ear as I shook him awake. His eyes cracked open and he mumbled something I didn't understand, still asleep.

"Noah? Finn?" he mumbled, sitting up. When his eyes found mine he smiled a sleepy smile. Before his face contorted into a deep frown.

"I want Noah." That one statement broke my heart, sure were all married, but I'm right here and he wants Noah?

"Kurt, I'm sorry. I'm not mad or disgusted or whatever you thought. I'm actually really happy, I just couldn't stop thinking about the vow I made myself; to never have kids. You know what my dad put me through and I don't want be like that." I said, not realizing that I was crying until Kurt wiped my checks.

"Finn, do you honestly think Noah and I would let that happen to you? We love you. But more importantly, do you want to have this baby with me and Noah?" he asked searching my eyes.

"Of course I do. I want nothing more than to create a family with my husbands. That is if you will still have me?" the last part came out as a question and I look at Kurt with uncertainty. He just smiled and cupped my face in his small, delicate hands.

"Of course, baby. I wouldn't have married you if I didn't. Now, why don't we go home to Noah, hmm?" he replied by standing up and grabbing my hand, pulling me to the door.

When we got home, Noah was in the kitchen, cooking. I wrapped my arms around his waist from behind while Kurt went up stares to freshen up.

"I take it, you fixed it?" he asked leaning back into my chest. I nodded, my face buried in his neck. "Good, I'm glad. Now go wash your hands, dinners almost ready." He said pushing me over to the kitchen sink.

"Yes, daddy." I retaliated laughing. A few minutes later Kurt came down and we all sat down to eat.


End file.
